We were meant to be
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Set 3x14 ! Pendant le bal, des rapprochements inattendus se font. Des liens se créaient ! / Elejah / Klaroline / Mabekah ! / Pas de Stefan, ni de Damon ou de Tyler !


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

* * *

_**Maison des Mikaelson !**_

**La fête battait son plein. Les couples dansaient sur des airs envoûtants et fluides. Elena, elle, était resté la quasi-totalité de la soirée en compagnie d'Elijah. De toute façon, Stefan et Damon étaient partis de Mystic Falls une semaine auparavant sans dire s'ils reviendraient ou non. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, Elena était plus que ravie du retour d'Elijah. Elle avait toujours ressentie une sorte de magnétisme envers lui. Il est vrai qu'il était charmant, élégant et très poli, malgré qu'il soit aussi dangereux que n'importe quel membre de cette famille, mais Elena se sentait en sécurité avec lui !**

« Tu es une merveilleuse danseuse Elena ! » lui dit-il.

« Merci beaucoup. » sourit-elle en fléchissant légèrement les genoux.

« Tu n'es pas trop triste du départ des frères Salvatore ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Et bien, il est vrai que j'aurais préféré que Stefan reste et qu'il nous donne une nouvelle chance mais son aveuglement dû à sa soif de vengeance envers Klaus l'a changé, et il n'est plus le Stefan que j'ai connu, alors je me dis que l'éloignement n'est pas une mauvaise chose. » répondit-elle.

« J'ai comme l'impression que tu récites un texte ! » dit Elijah.

« Je te le fais pas dire. » souffla-t-elle.

**Elijah esquissa un sourire, mais Caroline arriva :**

« Pardon de vous couper mais je dois parler à Elena, d'urgence ! »

« Bien sûr. » acquiesça Elijah.

« Merci. » dit Caroline.

**Alors qu'elles s'éloignaient, Elena ne pu s'empêcher de se retourner et de regarder Elijah avant de ne plus en être capable. Les deux amies se retrouvèrent dans un couloir assez éloigné de la salle de bal.**

« Bon, c'est quoi l'urgence ? » Demanda Elena.

« L'urgence c'est que je ne sais pas quoi faire avec Klaus. » répondit Caroline.

« Quoi il te menace, il te harcèle ? » Fit Elena.

« Non il est… il est… arf c'est Klaus… » gronda Caroline.

« Ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que t'as, surtout que tu avais l'air de passer un bon moment à papoter avec lui pendant la danse. » souleva Elena.

« Il veut apprendre à me connaître, il m'a dit que j'étais forte, belle et pleine de vie, et il m'a même offert ce bracelet. » dit Caroline en lui montrant son poignet droit. « Et il vient même de me dire qu'il m'emmènerait faire le tour du monde ! »

« C'est vrai, c'est une tragédie ! » se moqua Elena.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, t'oublie de qui on parle ou quoi ? » S'écria Caroline. « C'est Klaus, celui qui a obligé Tyler à me mordre, qui l'a transformé en hybride, qui t'as fais envoyer Jeremy à Denver, qui a tué des gens qu'on aime… je dois continuer ou c'est bon ? »

**Elena soupira car elle savait bien que son amie avait raison, mais, c'était du passé et il fallait aller de l'avant, même si le pardon n'était pas forcément de mise.**

« Je sais tout ça Caroline, mais c'est du passé, et je refuse de vivre encore dans le passé. » dit Elena.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » Demanda Caroline.

« Qu'est-ce que toi tu ressens ? » Demanda Elena. « Ça t'agace ce qu'il te dit ? Ça te fait plaisir ? Tu ressens forcément quelque chose ! »

**Caroline rougit légèrement. Elle devait bien l'admettre, il ne lui était pas indifférent !**

« Et bien, j'avoue que ça fait plaisir d'entendre tout ça, surtout que personne, même pas Tyler, ne m'a jamais parlé comme ça. » dit-elle.

« Alors, retrouve-le, passe le reste de la soirée avec lui, et laisse-toi aller. » lui conseilla Elena. « D'ailleurs c'est exactement ce que je vais faire ! »

« Mais je peux pas faire ça. » dit Caroline.

« Et pourquoi ? » S'étonna Elena.

« Parce que je lui ai dis des horreurs et que j'ai parlé de Tyler. » avoua Caroline.

« Dans ce cas, je peux rien pour toi. » dit Elena.

**Caroline se morfondit un peu plus et lâcha un soupir de frustration.**

**Côte à côte, Matt et Rebekah marchaient à l'air frais entre les voitures stationnées devant la demeure**.

« Merci d'avoir accepté d'être mon cavalier ce soir. » dit Rebekah.

« Je t'en prie. » répondit Matt. « Mais je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi tu m'as choisi ! »

« T'es le seul garçon qui soit gentil ici, et que je connais bien sûr. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Tu es certaine que ce soit tout ? » Demanda-t-il, taquin.

**Elle esquissa un sourire, quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant une voiture. Celle de Matt !**

« Tu as froid ? » Voulut-il savoir.

« Non, je ne crains pas tellement le froid. » répondit-elle en le souriant.

« C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. » dit-il en s'adossant contre la portière de sa voiture.

« Matt, est-ce que… est-ce que si je n'étais pas, ce que je suis, toi et moi ce serait, possible ? » Hésita-t-elle à demander.

« Oui, ce serait possible. » répondit-il. « Mais, je crois que si tu arrives à te comporter comme tout le monde, alors je veux bien essayer ! »

« Vrai ? » S'étonna-t-elle tout en souriant.

« Vrai, et puis, je suis sans petite amie depuis un petit moment alors… »

**Ça eut le don de la faire rire et elle se blottit contre lui sans prévenir, prenant Matt par surprise, qui resta figé quelques secondes avant de refermer ses bras sur elle.**

**Avant de suivre le conseil d'Elena – c'est-à-dire de laisser une chance à Klaus – Caroline prit une coupe de champagne et but d'une traite son verre, sous le regard amusé de Madame Lockwood.**

« Sacrée descente Caroline. » s'amusa Le Maire.

« J'en avais besoin avant de me jeter dans la gueule du loup, littéralement. » dit Caroline.

« Toujours sans nouvelle de Tyler ? » Demanda Carol.

« Non, et malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, j'en ai marre d'attendre votre crétin de fils. » répondit Caroline.

**Elle prit une autre coupe de champagne et parti à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle chercha l'hybride des yeux, mais ne le vit nulle part !**

_« Il est passé où ? » Se demanda-t-elle._

**Elle but une gorgée, sans vider son verre, quand…**

_« Cherchez-vous mon fils, Miss Forbes ? »_

**... C'était Esther, la matriarche des Originels !**

« Vous m'avez fait peur ! » dit Caroline, une main sur le cœur.

« J'en suis navrée, mais n'importe qui vous aurez fait peur vu votre intense concentration. » lui fit remarquer Esther.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler. » réfuta Caroline en buvant de nouveau.

« Vous cherchez Niklaus. » dit Esther.

**Caroline faillit s'étouffer avec son verre, ce qui amusa Esther, qui souriait en regardant la jeune fille.**

« Je… euh… disons qu'il m'a invité alors je ne veux pas rester toute seule pendant qu'Elena et Matt sont je ne sais où. » expliqua Caroline.

« Et bien, il me semble avoir vu votre ami et ma fille à l'extérieur, et quant à cette chère Elena, je viens de la voir s'éclipser avec Elijah dans les jardins. » informa Esther.

« Super. » marmonna Caroline.

« Êtes-vous certaine que vous cherchez mon fils pour ne pas vous sentir seule ? Ou bien est-ce parce qu'il vous attire ? » Demanda Esther.

**Caroline n'en revenait pas. Comment Esther pouvait savoir l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour l'hybride ? D'accord elle était une sorcière mais quand même !**

« Niklaus vous apprécie plus que vous ne le pensez, et croyez-moi, moi qui suis sa mère, je ne l'ai jamais vu s'intéresser à quelqu'un aussi durement qu'il ne s'intéresse à vous. » avoua Esther en fixant son regard sur Caroline.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Durant milles ans, j'ai observé depuis l'au-delà en gardant un œil sur mes enfants, et jamais je n'ai vu Niklaus regarder une femme comme il vous regarde. » expliqua Esther. « Vous faite ressortir son côté humain, alors donnez-lui une chance ! »

**Caroline fut… sidérée. Comme ça, elle faisait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de bon en Klaus ? Comment était-ce possible ?**

« Vous le trouverez dans sa chambre. » l'incita Esther. « Il n'a pas l'air d'y avoir bougé depuis que vous êtes monté tout à l'heure ! »

**Esther laissa la jeune vampire à ses pensées, et retourna à ses invités.**

**Lorsqu'Elena avait laissé Caroline, elle trouva Elijah en grande discussion avec Finn. Les deux frères s'interrompirent en la voyant devant eux, et Elijah ne pu qu'admirer la beauté de sa cavalière.**

« Pardon de vous interrompre. » dit-elle.

« Ne vous excusez pas Elena, nous avions terminé. » lui assura Finn, qui s'éloigna de son frère.

« De quoi parliez-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Et si nous allions prendre l'air pour en discuter ? » Proposa Elijah en lui tendant le bras.

« Avec plaisir. » accepta-t-elle en prenant sa main.

**Elijah les guida jusqu'aux jardins, devant lesquels Elena s'émerveilla. Cela donnait un côté féérique. L'air frais du soir souleva quelques mèches de ses cheveux, et Elena respira une goulée d'air pur. Ils s'assirent sur un banc de pierre, et Elena, ne voulant pas perdre le contact, emmêla ses doigts à ceux d'Elijah, qui ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher.**

« Alors, de quoi ton frère et toi parliez avant que je ne vous interrompe ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« De toi, et de combien j'avais de la chance d'avoir une aussi belle femme à mon bras. » répondit Elijah en tournant la tête vers elle.

« Mais, tu as connu deux de mes sosies alors… » le taquina-t-elle.

**Tournant sa tête à son tour, elle fut submergée par son regard gris intense.**

« Mais elles n'étaient pas toi. » chuchota Elijah.

**Le rouge monta aux joues d'Elena, et elle baissa la tête pour cacher ses rougeurs qui la trahissaient. Le contact de la main d'Elijah sur la sienne la troublait et la réconfortait en même temps, mais cet étrange sensation qu'elle ressentait en sa présence était inhabituel. C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Elle devait prendre un peu de distance avec Elijah, mais elle ne le souhaitait pas. Elena se rappela ce qu'elle avait dit à Caroline un peu plus tôt, qu'elle allait se laisser aller, et c'est exactement ce qu'elle allait faire. Relevant la tête, elle pressa légèrement la main d'Elijah, toujours dans la sienne, et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Elijah, plus qu'attiré par sa belle cavalière de la soirée, porta sa main libre à son visage, et caressa sa joue. Leurs visages furent près l'un de l'autre, leurs nez se touchèrent, et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Elena finit par rompre la distance et posa sa bouche contre celle d'Elijah, qui accueillit ce baiser avec un grondement sourd. Leurs lèvres bougèrent en harmonie, et Elena, qui fut prise d'une fougue inconnue, mordit la lèvre inférieure d'Elijah, et glissa la langue dans sa bouche.**

« Elena... » chuchota Elijah.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

« Tu... Tu es sûre de le vouloir ? Toi et moi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Je ne t'aurais pas embrassé si ça n'avait pas été le cas. » répondit-elle.

« T'ai-je déjà dit à quel point tu étais radieuse dans cette robe ? » Susurra-t-il.

**Elena se mit à rire et se blottit contre lui. Se blottit dans ses bras musclés et protecteur.**

**Après quelques minutes à se triturer le cerveau pour prendre une décision, et, pensant qu'elle était folle, Caroline monta retrouver Klaus. S'engageant dans le couloir, elle le vit avancer dans sa direction. Ils se stoppèrent à quelques mètres de l'autre.**

« T'es encore là ? » Claqua-t-il.

**Sans l'expliquer, Caroline sentit son cœur mort se serrer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se sentait... blessée. Mais pourquoi ? Après tout, elle l'avait blessé elle aussi, et elle avait osée parler de Tyler devant lui alors qu'il n'avait rien fait d'autres qu'être gentil avec elle, et courtois, et charmant ! Il lui avait offert un bracelet et une robe qui devaient valoir une fortune.**

« Je... Je suis désolé, je venais m'excuser mais, ça ne sert à rien alors je m'en vais, comme tu le souhaites. » dit-elle, triste.

**Klaus, qui vit l'air blessé et sincère de la jeune fille qui avait su attirer son attention, regretta aussitôt d'avoir été aussi dur. En une seconde, il la rattrapa et lui prit doucement le bras.**

« Attends ! » dit-il d'une voix plus douce.

**Caroline refusa de se retourner, mais Klaus était plus fort et il vit qu'elle pleurait silencieusement.**

« Ne pleure pas, je suis désolé. » s'excusa-t-il en lui séchant ses larmes.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé, je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure. » renifla-t-elle en stoppant ses pleurs.

« Menteuse. » sourit-il.

**Caroline eut un petit rire, et fut parcouru d'un frisson lorsque Klaus lui toucha la joue.**

« Tu as été honnête envers moi, Caroline, et je te remercie. » lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

**Caroline sentait ses défenses tomber, mais à quoi bon résister ? Il lui offrait le monde, et pouvait-elle encore refuser ? De plus, elle avait des sentiments pour lui, qu'elle le voulait ou non, ces sentiments étaient bien présents et elle n'y pouvait rien, et elle ne voulait pas les effacer ! Ce regard si intense, cette bouche si tentatrice, ces mains si douces ! Elle avait envie de savoir quel goût il avait ! Elle se rappela du conseil d'Elena et de celui d'Esther : _"Tu devrais te laisser aller"_ lui avait dit Elena. _"Donnez-lui une chance"_ avait dit Esther.**

« Caroline, est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Klaus.

**Pour toute réponse, Caroline embrassa Klaus, et elle s'y attarda quelques secondes avant de retirer de sa bouche. La sensation était... exquise ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour Caroline ! Et si elle recommençait mais, un peu plus longtemps ? Alors elle recommença, et fut heureuse que Klaus ne la repousse pas. Au contraire, il l'entoura de ses mains, et bougea ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il stoppa le baiser pour dire :**

« On devrait peut-être retourner dans ma chambre ? »

« Bonne idée. » approuva-t-elle avant de coller sa bouche contre la sienne de nouveau.

**Klaus s'éclipsa dans sa chambre, Caroline au creux de ses bras, et, quand son dos toucha la porte, Caroline laissa échapper un gémissement. La bouche de Klaus dévia sur son cou, et Caroline esquissa un sourire tellement la sensation était... plus que plaisante !**

**Alors que la soirée prit fin, Rebekah raccompagna Matt à sa voiture, et, avant qu'il ne monte dans son véhicule, Rebekah le retint par le bras et l'embrassa.**

« Bonne nuit Matt. » lui dit-elle en souriant.

« A toi aussi. » répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

**Elle regarda sa voiture s'éloigner depuis l'entrée du Manoir, le sourire aux lèvres, qu'elle toucha du bout des doigts. Elle aurait aimée qu'il reste avec elle encore un peu. Sa présence était agréable. Il avait les mains douces et il était beau. Gentil aussi, un vrai gentleman.**

_« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le rejoindre ? »_

**Rebekah se retourna et vit sa mère.**

« Mère, qu'avez-vous vue ? » Appréhenda Rebekah.

« Détends-toi ma fille, je ne viens pas te réprimander. » la rassura Esther en s'approchant d'elle.

« Ah non ? » S'étonna Rebekah.

« Tu es assez grande pour faire tes propres choix ma fille, et puis, Matt est un garçon charmant, intelligent et attentionné. » dit Esther. « Et il t'aime bien ! »

« Je sais mais, je suis un vampire, et il est humain. » dit Rebekah.

« Qu'est-ce que lui t'a dit ? » Demanda Esther.

« Qu'il serait d'accord pour qu'on essaye si je me comportais normalement. » répondit Rebekah.

« Suis mon conseil jeune fille… » dit Esther en entourant les épaules de sa fille. « … Tu vas monter dans ta chambre mettre une tenue plus confortable, et tu vas aller rejoindre ce garçon chez lui et lui dire ce que _toi_ tu veux. N'attends pas demain, _Carpe Diem_, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ma chérie ? »

**Le sourire s'agrandissant sur son visage, Rebekah prit sa mère dans ses bras. Une étreinte qu'Esther lui rendit. Quand Rebekah mit fin à l'étreinte, elle s'éclipsa en vitesse dans sa chambre, sous le regard amusé de sa mère, qui échangea un regard entendu avec Finn. **

**Elena monta les trois marches de sa maison et s'arrêta devant sa porte, les pans de la robe traînant derrière elle. La jeune fille ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter Elijah, elle voulait tant pouvoir se blottir encore dans ses bras. Elle porta son regard sur lui, qui s'était placé devant elle, et elle lui demanda, pleine d'espoir :**

« Tu veux bien entrer ? »

« Seulement si tu le désires. » répondit-il.

« Et toi ? » Souffla-t-elle.

« Je ne désire rien de plus qu'être à tes côtés. » Elena, murmura-t-il.

**Elena se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Elijah l'encercla de ses bras et lui rendit son baiser. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Elena ouvrit la porte et entraîna Elijah à l'intérieur, qui n'avait aucun problème pour y pénétrer étant donné qu'il avait déjà reçu l'invitation il y a bien longtemps. Elena referma la porte à clé derrière elle, s'enfermant à double-tour, et repartit à l'assaut de la bouche d'Elijah. Le baiser fut plus agressif, plus passionné. Elena se retrouva vite plaquée contre un mur, la bouche de son amant sur son cou et le dévorant de chauds baisers.**

« Elijah… ma chambre… » haleta Elena.

**En un flash, Elijah les avait menés dans la chambre d'Elena, et il ferma la porte d'un coup de talon. Elena s'empressa de ôter veste, cravate et chemise à Elijah, qui lui, défaisait les attaches de la robe qui retomba sur le corps d'Elena, qui attira le vampire jusqu'au lit, sur lequel elle grimpa pour y rester sur les genoux. Elijah enroula ses mains autour de sa fine taille et les caressa, tandis qu'Elena le rapprochait d'elle pour un baiser.**

« Elena… »

**Elle le fit taire en glissant sa langue dans sa bouche, et en faisant glisser ses mains jusqu'à son pantalon, qu'elle détacha avant d'y plonger sa main pour caresser son membre durcit. Plus que grisé par ce contact, Elijah utilisa sa vitesse et en une seconde, il fut allongé sur Elena, dont il parcouru le corps avec sa bouche, qui cambra le dos et se laissa emporter par ce torrent d'émotion de plaisir et de chaleur. Jamais elle n'avait ressentie ça avec une telle intensité. **

**Totalement nus, aucun ne prit la peine de se glisser sous les draps. Elijah se plaça entre les jambes d'Elena, qui les referma sur lui comme une seconde peau, et il la pénétra sans attendre. Il était bien plus gros que ce qu'Elena avait pu connaître avec Stefan, mais la sensation était merveilleuse. Leurs peaux se touchèrent, leurs bouches se collèrent à l'autre, leurs langues dansèrent contre l'autre, et leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre. Elijah bougeait ses hanches frénétiquement, tout en caressant sans cesse l'une des jambes d'Elena. Le manque d'air se fit sentir et le vampire, haletant comme jamais, plongea son regard gris dans les yeux marron d'Elena, qui haletait tout autant que lui. **

**Dans un gémissement commun, ils atteignirent la jouissance, et Elijah se laissa tomber sur Elena, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, l'embrassant tendrement. **

Woah, c'était fabuleux, dit Elena.

Je suis plus que d'accord, dit Elijah.

**Lentement, il couvrit son cou de baisers et remonta vers sa bouche.**

**Sans se soucier de la fête qui pouvait battre son plein ou non, Caroline embrassait et se laisser embrasser par Klaus. Le picotement qu'elle ressentait au niveau du bas ventre s'accentuait de plus en plus, et l'envie de faire l'amour avec cet homme se faisait de plus en plus pressant. Elle inversa leurs places, et se fut Klaus qui se retrouva contre la porte. Caroline se jeta de nouveau sur sa bouche et lui enleva sa veste noire de force, déchirant chemise et nœud papillon. Voulant sentir sa peau, Caroline ôta ses gants blancs, qu'elle jeta au sol et toucha le torse de l'hybride, qui, trop longtemps en manque de caresse de cette intensité, siffla et gronda à la fois, mais, il n'était pas question qu'il se laisse faire alors il reprit le dessus et Caroline se retrouva de face et de force contre la poutre du lit à baldaquin de Klaus, pendant qu'il lui arrachait la robe, dévoilant ses courbes divines. Ensuite, elle se retrouva assise sur le lit, Klaus entre ses jambes, et elle lui prit le visage en coupe et l'embrassa presque sauvagement.**

**Mais Klaus s'interrompit.**

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? » Demanda Caroline.

« Pour être sûr que c'est ce que tu veux, et que tu ne le regretteras pas. » expliqua-t-il.

« C'est ce que je veux, alors ne t'arrête plus ou je vais changer d'avis. » lui dit-elle.

**Il n'en fallut pas plus à Klaus, qui reprit la bouche de Caroline. Cette dernière défit le pantalon de l'hybride et le fit glisser sur ses jambes, ainsi que le sous-vêtement qu'il portait. Klaus lui, mit deux secondes pour ôter les dessous de Caroline, qui, une fois nue, s'engouffra dans le lit et ôta la petite pince qui retenait ses cheveux. Ses boucles blondes retombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules. Klaus grimpa sur le lit à son tour, et Caroline le tira par le bras et le recouvrit de la couverture. **

**Lorsqu'elle le sentit entrer en elle, Caroline ferma les yeux, cambra le dos et rejeta la tête en arrière. Elle se mouilla les lèvres en y passant sa langue, et Klaus l'embrassa sur le champ. Le baiser fut vorace, presque bestial. Caroline donna un léger coup de rein, qui fit grogner Klaus, et, sans rompre le baiser, changea les places et se retrouva au dessus. **

Je n'aime pas être dominé, gronda Klaus.

Trop dommage, minauda Caroline.

**Elle remua ses hanches lentement, et Klaus lui agrippa la nuque des deux mains. Approchant son visage vers le sien, il l'embrassa, la faisant gémir. Elle glissa ses mains dans les boucles de Klaus, qui, voulant aller plus vite, reprit sa place initiale et se retrouva une nouvelle fois au-dessus.**

« Macho… » marmonna Caroline.

**Klaus sourit contre sa bouche et accentua ses pénétrations, tandis que Caroline garder ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant, qui rompit le baiser et fit dévier sa bouche sur son cou, qu'il mordilla. Caroline gémissait de plus en plus fort, et Klaus alla de plus en plus vite. Si vite que, lorsque Caroline fut frapper par son orgasme, elle laissa échapper un cri strident tout en griffant l'hybride au dos. Klaus donna un dernier coup de rein, et gronda lourdement en sentant les ongles se planter dans sa chair. Il s'apprêta à s'enlever d'elle mais la jeune fille l'en empêcha et referma bras et jambes autour de lui.**

« Reste. » chuchota-t-elle. « Et embrasse-moi. »

**Klaus abdiqua, et l'embrassa tout en restant plonger en elle.**

**Matt, qui s'était changé aussitôt rentrer chez lui, ouvrit son réfrigérateur et en sortit une brique de lait frais dont il se servit un verre. La soirée avait été… riche. Il l'avait passé avec Rebekah, et elle l'avait embrassé. Certes, il la trouvait belle, radieuse, adorable, drôle mais… elle était un vampire. Pouvait-il passer au-dessus de cela ? Seul le temps le dira ! **

**Buvant une gorgée de lait, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de la cuisine. Reposant son verre, il alla ouvrir et tomba sur Rebekah. Elle ne portait plus sa robe mais un simple jean et un chemisier avec des baskets.**

« Rebekah ? » S'étonna-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je peux entrer ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oh euh, bien sûr. » répondit-il sans hésiter.

**Elle entra et Matt referma la porte derrière elle. **

« Woah, t'es beaucoup plus musclé que je le pensais ! » dit-elle en souriant.

**Matt se rendit compte qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon et un débardeur.**

« Merci. » dit-il en lui rendant son sourire. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène chez moi ? »

« Disons que je suis les conseils de ma mère. » répondit-elle.

« Voyez-vous ça. » s'amusa-t-il.

« Je ne voulais pas que la soirée se finisse je, j'ai passé la meilleure soirée de toute ma vie. » avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

« Rebekah, et si tu me disais exactement pourquoi tu es là à une heure du matin ? » Dit Matt.

**N'étant pas très douée avec les mots, Rebekah opta pour l'action. Elle s'approcha de Matt et l'embrassa, mais plus longuement que lorsqu'il était parti de chez elle après la fête. Matt sentit son corps vibrer par ce baiser, et il mit une main sur la hanche de Rebekah, et l'autre contre sa joue, avant de mettre fin au baiser.**

« J'ai des conditions. » dit-il. « Tu ne me mords pas… »

« D'accord ! »

« Tu ne te sers pas de moi pour t'en prendre à qui que ce soit… »

« D'accord ! »

« Et tu ne m'hypnotises pas… »

« D'accord !

« Bien, maintenant qu'on s'est comprit ! » dit-il.

**Il reprit sa bouche mais plus ardemment, arrachant un gémissement à Rebekah. Il s'arrêta, uniquement pour arracher le chemisier de sa _« petite amie »_, dont les boutons sautèrent. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge, ce qui fit sourire Matt, qui lui agrippa la taille, la souleva pour qu'elle entoure ses jambes autour de lui, et prit le chemin de sa chambre. Il la remit sur ses jambes une fois à l'intérieur, et elle lui arracha à son tour son débardeur. Matt se débarrassa des morceaux du débardeur, désormais en lambeaux, et fit courir ses mains sur les hanches de Rebekah, et lui défit le jean. Par contre, elle portait un petit boxer en dentelle, que Matt enleva en même temps que le jean.**

« Parfaite. » murmura-t-il.

**Il posa sa bouche sur son ventre, avant de remonter le long de son corps pour reprendre ses lèvres. Rebekah arracha le dernier vêtement de Matt, et, une fois nus, il les fit basculer sur son lit.**

**Rebekah n'avait jamais ressenti _ça_. Cette façon que Matt avait de la toucher, de l'embrasser, de la caresser tout en lui faisant l'amour… Il était doux sans l'être trop… Il était juste parfait ! Rebekah n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chose avec qui que ce soit, ni même avec Stefan.**

**Matt n'avait eu que deux expériences avant Rebekah : Elena et Caroline ! Pourtant, la _« jeune »_ femme qu'il avait dans les bras était divine, exquise et… passionnée. Ses mains sur sa peau le firent frissonner. Sans interrompre ses pénétrations, Matt captura la bouche de Rebekah, qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de mordiller une lèvre. Il la fit gémir si fort qu'il dû l'embrasser pour étouffer son cri. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, et leurs mains se trouvèrent. Matt entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Rebekah, et donna un puissant coup de rein, qui les fit jouir en même temps ! La respiration haletante, aucun d'eux n'interrompit le long baiser qu'ils se donnaient, sauf quand le souffle leur manqua réellement.**

« Hum, t'es plutôt doué pour un humain. » dit Rebekah en souriant.

« Tu veux voir jusqu'à quel point je suis doué ? » Susurra-t-il.

**Rebekah gloussa et laissa Matt l'embrasser encore et lui faire une nouvelle fois l'amour.**

_**LE LENDEMAIN MATIN !**_

**Elena se réveilla en sentant des mains douces et puissantes se balader sur son dos. Etant allongée sur le ventre, le drap ne recouvrait que la partie inférieure de son bassin. Jamais elle n'avait aussi bien dormi. Ouvrant les yeux, elle sourit davantage en voyant Elijah, qui ne cessait ses caresses.**

« Bonjour. » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« Bonjour. » répondit-il sur le même ton qu'elle. « Bien dormi ? »

« Comme un bébé. » avoua-t-elle. « Et toi ? »

« Avec une aussi belle femme que toi dans mes bras, je n'ai pu que bien dormir. » dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

**Elena se laissa embrasser, et n'eut aucune objection lorsqu'Elijah les fit rouler afin de se retrouver au-dessus.**

**Quand Caroline ouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée de la même façon que lorsqu'elle s'était endormie : la tête sur Klaus, les jambes entrelacées aux siennes. Elle sourit en se rappelant les évènements de la veille, et dessina distraitement avec ses doigts les abdos de Klaus.**

_« Ils sont à ton goût ? » Fit la voix de Klaus._

« Hum humm. » acquiesça Caroline.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi… bestial au lit. » constata-t-il.

« Et encore tu n'as rien vu. » dit-elle en le regardant.

**Ils se fixèrent intensément durant quelques secondes, avant que Klaus ne s'empare de sa bouche. Caroline lui rendit son baiser et remonta la couverture sur eux.**

**Ce fut le bruit de la douche qui réveilla Rebekah. Constatant qu'elle était seule dans le lit, elle en sortit, se moquant de sa nudité, et suivit le bruit de l'eau qui semblait couler à flot. Entrant dans la salle de bain, elle vit Matt de dos, nu sous la douche. Se souvenant de la nuit qu'elle venait de passer, Rebekah ne perdit pas un instant et s'incrusta dans la cabine de douche. Matt se retourna et lui sourit.**

« Mais tu es encore plus sexy tout mouillé ! » s'extasia-t-elle.

« Viens par-là ma beauté. » dit-il en lui prenant les hanches.

« T'as déchiré mon chemisier. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Je sais, et je pouvoir te garder avec moi toute la journée. » répliqua-t-il.

**Ils s'embrassèrent fiévreusement, les mains de chacun sur le corps de l'autre, l'eau coulant sur eux et donnant à leurs caresses plus d'ampleur. **

**Ni Elena, ni Matt, et encore moins Caroline, auraient pensés qu'une seule soirée pouvait avoir un impact aussi… étrange sur leurs vies. Ils avaient non seulement succombés au charme de trois vampires pour une nuit, mais également pour toutes les autres nuits et, se moquant des qu'en dira-t-on, menèrent leurs vies comme ils l'entendaient…**

* * *

**Hum, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et y a possibilité d'une petite suite...**

**Aurélie !  
**


End file.
